


The Black Prince

by reyna70



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna70/pseuds/reyna70
Summary: Blackfyre, Black Prince, Bastard Wolf and many more names has Jaehaerys, or as he preferred Jae, heard people calling him. The whole realm blaming him for something his parents had caused and a family that resents him. But after an incident that almost cost him his life, he has a chance to start over.This is a story about Jae Targaryen - The DragonWolf
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Margaery Tyrell, Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark (past), Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Original Female Character, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen/Cersei Lannister
Comments: 130
Kudos: 153





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I hope everyone is doing good so it is my first ever chapter I have never written before I am actually a reader not a writer but I wanted to give this one a chance. Just so you know English is not my first language it’s actually my third after my mother tongue and German. I’m really looking forward to this and hope with a little bit of help from you that this story could turn out to be good.  
> let’s do this;)!!

3rd Person

288 A.C

Jae has just finished his training with Ser Arthur and he’s exhausted. His muscle are aching from all the drills the Kingsguard made him go through but he doesn’t complain. The sword of the morning is one of few who treat him good. The same goes for Ser Oswell, Ser Barristan, Ser Gerold and surprisingly Ser Jamie. Ser Lewyn is only formal with him and Ser Jonothor is decent enough. He started his training at the beginning of the year when his father, King Rhaegar Targaryen, gave his consent. Jae loved the story about Aegon The Conqueror, Daeron Targaryen and many more. He was also slightly obsessed with the dragon stories and sometimes he would even dream of them. But he never told that anyone from fear of being called mad. And he definitely doesn’t want to be associated with his grandfather, Aerys Targaryen.

The training yard was not full but some knights and squires were sparing. He hopes that one day he will be a squire to one of the royal Kingsguard. 

Although he has started at age of five and a half his brother Aegon hasn’t even stepped a foot into the yard , not since last year. He gave his reason last year when they both were being taught by Ser Barristan and Ser Jamie.

_ Flashback begin… _

“My princes, his grace has asked us Kingsguard to start training you.” Ser Barristan started, “Now, before we shape you into fearsome warriors and I would like to ask some questions”. Jae could not hold his excitement for finally learning to sword fight. But when he looked to his left, where Aegon was next to him, he didnt see the same emotion. He was looking around the yard and seemed very bored and uninterested. Or maybe he’s just nervous? Jae thought.

“What do you think is the most important thing in a battle between two people?” Ser Jamie asked.

“Strength of course.” Aegon said proudly at his fast answer. The two Kingsguard looked at each other first and the n back to the boys.

“That, my prince, might be true but it is not all-“ before Ser Barristan could finish his sentence the silver haired boy interrupted, “I know i am right because I am a dragon and no one can beat or would even dare to try to harm a dragon” he determined. The older knight had a blank face and Ser Jamie was trying to keep his sneer in control.

Sighing Ser Barristan said “Very well, my prince, forgive me. Prince Jaehaerys m ayhaps you have an idea what could be vital in a battle?” Jae changed his face like he just had horseshit thrown at his feet. He didn’t like his full name and everyone knew that but the boy ignored that for now.

“I think that you should never underestimate your opponent. You never know what he or she is capable of and also your opponent will not care of which house you are from. What matters is that you come out of that fight alive.” Jae finished. Ser Jamie raised his eyebrows in surprise and Ser Barristan had a proud look on his face. But he could  also feel an angry glare coming from the silver haired boy next to him.

_ Flashback ends. _

That was the last time he has seen Aegon in the training yard. Since then it has only been him and the Kingsguard that was teaching him that day, and he enjoyed every moment of it.

Covered in sweat he made his way back to his chambers with Ser Arthur at his heel. The servants were already getting his hot w ater ready and that’s when he saw her. The girl was small and skinny and had long wavy hair going almost to her butt. And when the sun hit at the perfect angle you could see her wonderful hazel eyes. The girl noticed his presence and made a quick, sloppy curtsy. But before he could say anything, the girl rushed out of the door. Most Servants, especially Martell and Lannister, were distant and rather cold sometimes. But his grandmother made sure that he treated everyone with politeness and kindness. After that awkward incident he took a bath and dressed himself to get ready for luncheon, which he did not look forward to. He got dressed, mostly in black and little bit grey for his mother’s house and he made his way to dinner room. He only made a quick stop at the rookery to check for any letters for him. The moment Jae could write and read he started receiving ravens from the north. His uncles Ned and Benjen Stark wrote to him as well as his cousin Robb. But recently he has begun to write to his uncle Maester Aemon at the wall, too. He would ask his uncle about anything that came to his mind and the old Targaryen alsways had a wise answer for him. As he arrived Maester Pycelle was tending to the ravens who just arrived. The black haired boy did not like the maester and for the right reasons. The maester was old to talk to and the lessons always bored him to death. 

„Good morrow, maester.“ Jae said to Pycelle,“Are there mayhaps some ravens for me?“.

„Good Day, my prince.“Pycelle said slowly.“I am afraid not, perhaps tomorrow.“ As he waved his hand to dismiss him. 

Slightly disappointed he made his way to the dinner room and on his way he came across his uncle Viserys. The boy hated his uncle with every viber of his body. He always looked at him with disgust. Saying that Jae was no dragon because of his „tainted“Wolf blood. The younger brother of the king really liked no one who was no true blooded Targaryen. Him and Aegon grew inseparable and often teamed up against with Rhaenys as the catalyst. Every opportunity they get Aegon, Viserys and Rhaenys would mock him or embarrass him at feasts infront of the lords and ladies of westeros. He knows that the Martells hate his existence. He’s the living embodiment of the kings betrayal. Queen Elia tolerates him and sometimes would give him a smile but he knows that, it’s a false one. His father is a good and fair king. One of the first acts as king was to get rid of the smell in Kingslanding. But the death of his beloved winter rose, lady Lyanna Stark Targaryen, made him a distant father. He would rarely smile but when he did it was forced and small. Jae remembers in his early life when his father was loving and kind but as Jae grew, the more he distanced himself from him. Some say that he looks so much like his Stark mother that the king sees her in him – as if he had any control in all of this. 

After Lyanna Starks death the back then crown prince Rhaegar had to remarry for the third time. The only one who came in question was Lady Cersei Lannister. The golden lioness was indeed a beauty and very much rich. Cersei had a proud smile as they said their vows in the sept of bealor.

Three children came from this marriage: Joffrey Targaryen, born 284 A.C., golden hair with streaks of silver and green eyes. Joffrey was his mother’s boy and followed her everywhere but he also wants his father’s attention. Like his mother, Joffrey completely ignores Jae.

Myrcaella Targaryen, born 285 A.C., long wavy silver hair and green eyes. The princess is a kind girl and nothing like her brother. She loves to play with Jae and is already very smart for her age. Just like her father used to, Myrcaella loves to listen to music and read books about her ancestors. 

Only recently we received the news of Cersei’s pregnancy.

As usual, luncheon had a quiet atmosphere with little talking. After that Jae and Dany went to the gardens to role play their favorite Targaryens like they always do. Because Daenerys was born in the same year her and Jae were very close, which did not sit right with the other Targaryen children. The rest of the day was the spent with grandmother queen Rhaella. As the sky turned dark Jae made himself comfortable for bed. He was looking forward to the two silver and black dragons who always visit him in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

_He was high in the sky roaming free.The city was breathtaking from up there. He could see houses and streets full of inhabitants living their lives and as soon he came into view the people were pointing at him looking slightly spooked but excited. They were cheering and children were trying to follow the large shadow above them. Jae didn’t even realize that he was sitting on something. Something strong, muscular, and hot? He looked down where he was sitting and almost passed out. His hands were holding onto spikes the color of white with silver on the tips. To his right and left were white wings, beating as loud as thunder. Jae immediately knew what creature this was but he still couldn’t believe it. But strangely enough he could feel a strong connection with the beast and that is when he decided let go of one of the spikes and put his hand on the hot skin of the dragon and started stroking. It was purring like a cat, clearly enjoying the touch when an emotion entered his mind. Love. He quickly recovered from his shock and closed his eyes. It took a little while but Jae managed to send the same emotion back. Gods be good, did he just communicate with a dragon. With his mind and feelings? Before he could speculate how that was possible a loud roar interrupted his thoughts. Looking to his left was another one. Another dragon. His scales as black as the night and spikes the color of dark red. The creature looked at him with his bright green eyes, staring into his soul, but there was warmth in those reptile like eyes. He felt the exact same strong bond with the black one. The dragon fiercely roared at him and Jae was not sure what the matter was. So he tried to do the same thing as he did with the silver white dragon. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the black dragon. He felt the mind of the creature opening up to him like a door. The beast send a clear emotion to him. Jealousy. Jae chuckled. You want me to ride you too? Jae send the that thought to the black beast. The only answer he got was another roar._

290 A.C

Sitting up suddenly Jae tried to control his breathing. Cold sweat was coming down his forehead and there was a chill in his spine. A white and a black one. The ones he always dreamt about since he could remember but for the first time, he was actually in the skies with them. This was to real to be just a dream, Jae thought.  
Even now he could still feel their warmth and strong muscles moving under him. Perhaps it was time to tell someone? But who?

His grandmother was like mother to him. She practically raised him. She was the one who always defended him when some lord spoke ill of a prince of the realm. Jae chuckled bitterly. Prince of the realm. More like Bastard of Westeros. Although his parents married under the isles of the faces with a maester present and a document to prove it, the rest of the kingdom don’t acknowledge him as a prince. And the fact that he does not have the silver hair or purple eyes like his father makes it even more difficult. But the queen dowager never judged him for a war that happened before he was even born or that he took after his late lady mother. He knew he could trust her but he decided to keep it to himself, for now.

The sound of water interrupted his brooding. In next room were servants getting the bathtub ready for him. He could make out the usual Targaryen servant through their red and black clothing. He could only make out a few Lannister and Martell servants but he only has his eyes on that brown haired girl. He still can remember the first he laid his grey eyes on her hazel ones. The 6-year old boy never had the balls to ask her name that day but it’s been two years and today he will overcome his fear.

“Good Morrow, my prince“ the girl said with a sweet smile. „Would you like some help with the bathing?“ she continued nervously.  
Jae thought about saying no, because he was anxious to be alone with her, but he really wanted to get to know her a little bit. “Yes, please,”.

The rest of the servants left with a few giving disapproving looks. He ignored them and started to undress himself when at the corner of his eyes he noticed the girl looking away, blushed. He decided not to say anything and went in. The water was hot, too hot for some people, but he liked it that way. He sunk under in order to feel the hot water embracing every part of his body. Coming back up he saw her shyly standing at other end of the tub. He finally got his courage and asked, “What is your name, my lady?”.  
“Izabelle, your grace, but my friends call me Izzy.”  
“Am I allowed to call Izzy, as well?” He answered with a smirk.  
“Of course you are, your grace” Isabelle said smiling.  
“Where are you from, Izzy?”  
“I was born in a brothel in flea bottom but my mother didn’t want the burden of raising a child, so she brought me here. Better being a servant than lying dead in some dirty alley.” She finished sadly.  
“Then I guess we have something in common. We were both abandoned for existing. Maybe we should hold together, Izabelle, don’t you think?”  
She thought for a second but then a smile appeared on her face. “Yes, your grace, I think we should”

After washing himself, he quickly dressed himself in his dark clothes said his goodbyes to Izabelle and opened his chambers door.

“Good Day, Ser Barristan” The black prince said cheerfully. The knight looked to his left and gave him a soft nod. They made their way to the dinner room so the royal family can break their fast. Everyone was seated except for the king. They were used to him being a little bit late, because he was often caught up by some lords complaints. He took his seat at his grandmothers left who was also at the kings left. Queen Elia Martell was one the right side opposite of her with Rhaenys and Aegon to Elias left. It seems like Queen Cersei and her children decided not to attend, which happened more often than not.

The door opened and Viserys and Daenerys walked in. They said their greetings to everyone but him, and they both sat themselves next to Aegon. Grandmother shook her head but did not say anything. Jae didn’t know what happened. He and Dany were close since they were little but for a year she began to keep her distance. When he would suggested they playtheir favorite Targaryen she would decline without an explanation. He also noticed that she spent much more time with Viserys and Rhaenys. He would sometimes feel their glances and when he looked at them, they giggled like maids and looked away. He knows that his uncle influenced her and said things about him. And Rhaenys being the leader tried to convince her that he was no trueborn and therefore no dragon. Jae was hurt by that. His only friend turned against him because of lies. Why me? The cannot reach father so they blame me? Jae thought with anger. He was furious but before he could say word a hand was on his. Soft and with love was the touch. He looked to Queen Rhaella with sadness and the Targaryen queen shook her head. Like she was saying: It’s not worth it. He calmed himself and waited for this to end so he could get away from everyone.  
After some time, father finally arrived. He looked tired already and the day has just started. It seems like being king is not so glorious as everyone says. At the kings command servants stormed in to serve food and drinks. Jae ate some from everything but not too much. After all he didn’t want to get teased by Ser Oswell for becoming fat.

  
“Dany? Could you please pass me the cheese?” Jae asked as nicely as he could. But no answer. The silver haired girl kept eating like nothing happened. Next to her Aegon and Rhaenys were giggling and Viserys had an ugly smirk on his face. Rhaegar starred at his plate oblivious of what was occurring in front of him.

  
“Daenerys Targaryen, pass the cheese to Jae” Queen Rhaella said sternly. The girl picked up the plate of cheese and passed it to him and continued eating her meal. To defuse the tension Elia began a conversation with her husband about politics of the realm. Jae zoned out. The boy was looking out of the window and imagined the two dragons flying around the red keep. Their scales and spikes shining and gleaming under sun. He smiled. One day, one day, those magnificent creatures will roam the the skies of Westeros again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unsure about this one but I’m a beginner and will probably improve in time Comments are welcomed:)


	3. Chapter 3

291 A.C.

Jae POV

„Yield“ I said breathless. „Good, very good, my prince. But don’t get too confident you still have a lot to learn, before you can even get a hit on me“ Ser Jamie said cockily. Chuckling I took the outstretched hand of the proud lion. At the other side of the training yard I saw Aegon and Theon Greyjoy sparing.

Since the the Greyjoy rebellion has been defeated by the loyalists at the cost of Rodrik and Maron Greyjoy life’s, Balon Greyjoy has bent the knee and to keep his loyalty, the crown took his only surviving son as our ward. Theon was a true squid through and through. Lean, brown haired and in some ways handsome, but with a cocky smile and overconfidence, making him unpopular with the noble ladies. The boy is vain,promiscuous and very arrogant. For some reason he gets along with the crown prince. Tells tales about how he’s already experienced with women with his twelve years of age. Not that anybody believes him. He also seems to forget that he’s a ward and not an invited guest by the royals. Walks the halls of the red keep like he owns it. Treats the servants and anybody he thinks are beneath him with scorn and contempt.

_But behind those brown eyes I can see uncertainty and fickleness._

“I see we caught the attention of a certain _Targaryen_ , my prince” Theon says with smugness.

“He is no Targaryen, Theon. Only a northern Blackfyre.” Aegon replies disdainful.

“I apologize for starring, brother”

“Half-Brother” the silver haired boy hisses at me

Ignoring what my brother said I started walking away when the squid boy says,”Better keep an eye on the Blackfyre or we’re going have another rebellion on our hands.” That is when Ser Jamie came to stand next to me.  
  
“Are you forgetting why you are even here, Greyjoy? Calling a trueborn prince a bastard is treasonous speaking. And I think it’s better to say that you as our hostage should not be worried about others starting rebellions, since we crushed your father’s pathetic one.” The Lion finished smiling. I looked away holding my laugh with difficulty. The squids face red with embarrassment, dropped his sword and left the yard in haste, Aegon following moments later.

“You did not have to do that, good Ser. I am used it already. It will only make it worse”

“You Are still a Prince of the blood and people seem to forget or ignore that.And I cannot stand that damn squid anyway. Should have died with his brothers”

“My, my Ser Jamie are you wishing a child such a cruel death?” My lips forming into a smile and the Ser rolling his eyes.

Opening the doors to my chambers I came face to face with my friend Izabelle. She’s still shy but I think that she’s warming up to me.

“I prepared your clothes, my prince. Is there something else I can do for you?”

“No, thank you Izzy. And please, it’s Jae when we are in private” the girl nodded her head. We have been spending a lot of time together getting to know each other. She would tell me about places she would love to go to or her love for yellow roses. She is a really kind girl and really the only friend my age. A knock on the door interrupt my conversation with the girl.

“A raven arrived for you from the north, your grace.” A servant boy said. I thanked him and took the letter with the stark sigil on it. The sigil was already broken and the letter probably read by the maester. I know that every one that I receive or send is read by maester Pycelle and reported to my father. It’s been eight years since the rebellion and although the north has been pardoned for having good reasons to rise up, they are still considered traitors and mistrusted in the south. And I am glad that my uncles are smart enough to know that. Opening it I started reading in excitement.

_Dear Nephew,_

_I hope this letter finds you well enough. I heard that you’ve been getting better in with the sword. Your cousin Robb also is improving and hoping one day to spar with you. Sansa is a nice girl has her mother’s red hair and blue eyes. But two old Arya looks like a Stark and is already a handful. And your cousin Bran also takes after his mother but I can sense a wolf in him already.._

_I’ve been sending his grace King Rhaegar Targaryen countless ravens about your fostering but unfortunately no luck. But do not worry I will not give up and neither should you. You may not have my name dear nephew, but you have my blood, Stark blood. And remember: when the snows falls and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives._

_Your uncle,_

_Lord Eddard Stark_

_Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north_

Tears were streaming down my face. I have a family far away who love me and care about me. Sometimes I wished that Uncle Ned was my father, who would love me like a father should. I know that my father will never let me be fostered in the north. Not because he hates me that much, no, those lords of his are whispering in his ears. Especially his hand Jon Connington. He has always hated me the most from the council. Blaming my mother for almost destroying a three hundred year old dynasty and calling her a Wolf bitch in my face. Of course he made sure to never say that when father or grandmother were near. He knows he would feel the wrath of two Targaryens. I didn’t even hear Izabelle approaching when I suddenly felt her hand on my shoulder. It’s was comforting and warm and just like grandmothers touch. That is what made me calm down a little. I send her a small smile in gratitude.

Rhaenys POV

I was sitting with Daenerys, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene in the gardens, drinking tea and enjoying the summer heat. Well Dany, Tyene and me were drinking tea but Obara and Nymeria were talking or rather fighting over what the best weapon is. My uncle and his daughters have been in Kings Landing for two moons now and we are all getting along pretty good. My personal favorite is Nymeria. We have the same interests and traits. The court thought we wouldn’t except them because they are bastards but I don’t care, they are my cousins. And from all the kingdoms in Westeros, Dorne is the most acceptable towards bastards. I was happy when Dany, who is more like a little sister than my aunt, is becoming friends with them. Especially her and Tyene. We were in peace when I saw my little brother, Viserys and the squid boy stomping our way.

“That little piece of shit” he said with anger.

“Nice to see you too little brother”, by now everyone present was paying attention and wanting to hear that the matter was.

“Our stupid half-brother thinks that the world belongs to him, dear sister”

“And why exactly would I care about our bastard brother?” I responded raising my eyebrows.

“Because uncle Doran and uncle Oberyn are right. One day he’ll become a threat. The copy of Daemon Blackfyre”

“And who will support him, hmm? The north? It’ll be one kingdom against six, they will be butchered like pigs” said Viserys with a sneer on his pale face.

“Technically three if you count the riverlands and the vale. And not to forget the storm lands. I am sure they would love to get revenge for Robert Baratheon” Tyene intervened.

“His sole existence is an insult to Aunt Elia. Our father should have slit his throat when he was a babe. No bastard, no threat” Obara smiles like she said the most intelligent thing in the world.

“He just a boy. And as long as he draws breath the north, will not rebel again.” Dany said looking at Aegon directly.

“Why would the vale even interfere if a war came to it? They have no blood relation to neither the bastard wolf or the north.” Nymeria asked no one particularly.

“Well, for the same reason they supported the north eight years ago. Lord Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon were like sons to him. He took care of them for years. So if the northern kingdom went into war, Lord Jon Arryn would join his son in all but blood” I explained everyone.

Aegon didn’t have the angry look anymore and was talking to Theon. Viserys still had a blank face on him. I noticed how he never really talks to me unless Aegon is there with him. Actually, the only reason we get along is because of the hatred we have for our little blackfyre. And of course I noticed the ugly look he gave my cousins when they arrived. The pale boy thought himself a true blooded dragon and only really respected his brother and mother. I am certain that deep inside of him, he only tolerates us. Aegon more than me, since I look exactly like my dornish mother with olive skin, brown hair and black eyes.

Ignoring my cousins gossips I looked up the to the clear blue sky. Oh, how I wished I was up there with a dragon, riding it like my namesake used to. But sadly I knew that will never happen. Father had send hundreds to look for dragon eggs in Dragonstone and Summerhall. Even here in the Red Keep but they came out empty handed. But dragon or not I am a Targaryen and I will bring Fire and blood to the crowns enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was harder to write than I thought it would be. Not entirely satisfied but did my best. Comments are always welcomed  
> Until next one :)
> 
> https://www.pinterest.at/pin/584271751639577007/   
> Mackenzie Foy as Izabelle


	4. Chapter 4

293 A.C.

Cersei POV

Making my way to the chambers of my father’s with Ser Jonother and two more Targaryen guards. With the halls silent and empty, my heels and the heavy armor of my guards were the only noise. The last door on the left, was Tywin’s, the Lannister guards infront are hard to miss. I knocked, even though I am a queen. But my father is ambitious, cold and indifferent even to his own flesh and blood. Since her mother’s death, _thanks to that dwarf_ , the warden of the west has stopped showing his emotions. His face always blank and never giving away his reactions.

“Enter” came the strong voice of my sire. I entered with my head held high and my back so straight you would think that somebody is holding a string above me. He looked at me and for a moment there was silence.

“Daughter. Is there a matter for me to address?”

“Well, my lord father.” I took a seat opposite of him, with a large table between us.

“The usual. Those snakes think that the realm is their territory, especially the Conqueror Rhaenys wannabe and her little fool of a brother. You should have taken care of them ten years ago, father. I am sure Ser Gregor would have enjoyed crushing them.”

“Do not try to lecture me, about my mistakes, child. If you had properly seduced Rhaegar, we wouldn’t even be in this situation.” My father reprimanded me and I slightly gulped at the stare he was giving me.

“Joffrey would be the crown prince not that snake from dorne. But instead he is third in line for the iron throne.”

“Third?” I asked casually.

“Yes, third. Or have you forgotten about Lyanna Stark’s whelp?”

“That boy is a bastard and has no right to the throne” I waved my hand to dismiss that topic.

“He is not or else we wouldn’t talk about him. He’s legit. King Rhaegar and Lyanna married and they have prove. And since only males can inherit, Rhaenys is off the list. Her brother, Aegon is first in line, then that whelp, THEN Joffrey and ultimately Tommen.”

He may have a good poker face but I can see that the succession bothered him. _And not only him._

“We need to get rid of that boy, so that my children can move up the ladder of succession. And it is not like that anyone is going to shed tears other than his grandmother and his distant family in the cold wasteland.” I let a dangerous smile cross my face. My father as always not giving any face expression but after a while he nodded thoughtfully.

“On that I can agree with you, my queen. He needs to be dealt with as soon as possible.”

I left my father’s chamber with a triumphant grin. But I could here people approaching from the end of the hall, so I dropped my grin. A lioness never shows her true emotion in front of others.

Highgarden, 293 A.C.

Olenna Tyrell was having tea with her family. Well, Mace’s family since her two daughters were married off and have their own family now. She was very proud of her daughters. The only two of her three children with intelligence. Mace was just a round man with a not so intelligent head on his shoulders. He was a good father, yes, there was no doubt about that but a lousy lord. Every opportunity he got he would brag about the Tyrell’s wealth and status in the east. They had the largest army in whole Westeros and Mace loved to remember important lords and ladies of that fact.

Right now, Olenna, Mace and his children were having a conversation about the Targaryens. _The Targaryens_ , Olenna thought miserably. She was supposed to marry one which was a big deal back then. Still is of course. There was obviously the king. King Rhaegar Targaryen and his wives Queen Elia Martell and Queen Cersei Lannister. _Lannister._ There was always a sort of competition between these two houses, for role of the richest and wealthiest. People call it a tie. But Olenna is most certainly sure they are the better ones, but the lord and ladies did no want to offend the royal family.

From the marriage of Rhaegar and Elia came their two children, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen and Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen. She has already heard some rumors from the capital about the princess’ and prince’s behavior. The girl was pampered and thought herself better than anyone else and Conquerer Rhaenys Targaryen reborn. There are whispers that her family from her mother’s side influenced her badly. But she’s just a girl and as soon as she starts bleeding, she will be married off to some stuck up highborn lord. But if they play their cards right, her grandson Willas could be her husband. However, the Tyrells have their eyes on the second child of the king, crown prince Aegon. Her beautiful and kind granddaughter Margaery was born to be queen and they will do what ever it takes to reach that goal. As soon as we get the word, that princess Rhaenys is looking for ladies-in-waiting, her Margaery will be send to kingslanding to serve her princess, mostly yes, but also to steal the heart of the prince. Her rose has always dreamt of being the queen of the seven kingdoms and she’s smart, calculating and ambitious enough to get that crown. Then finally, a Tyrell king will sit the iron throne.

“But what about prince Jae?” Garlan asked out of nowhere.

“Isn’t he illegitimate?” Her rose questions with a frown on her forehead. _Oh, right the northern targaryen_ , Olenna thought amused.

“No, darling he is not. The realm likes to think of that because of his parents actions, but prince Jae is Targaryen.” Olenna corrected Margaery.

“Well, for a Targaryen he is treated very poorly. Treated like a true blackfyre. But I don’t care about that boy nor he’s treatment.” Mace joined the conversation. Olenna knows that Mace was no fond of the north. The Starks even less so.

“He won’t be a problem, will he, grandmother?” Willas. Her genius Willas. She was glad that after Mace that her Willas will continue the legacy. She loves her son, but he was a stupid man.

“No. I don’t think so. But we have to keep our ears out just to be sure”

“Very well, grandmother. I can’t wait be princess Rhaenys lady-in-waiting, so that I could finally see the prince and hopefully steal his heart” the girl said dreamily.

“Don’t worry, my golden rose. You will be the queen of Westeros, I will make sure of that.” Mace smiled at his daughter.

At some point the conversation was switched to tournaments and stuff that Olenna did not want to chatter about. The old lady is dreaming about her time when she would blush like a maid when a Targaryen was mentioned in her presence. Sadly that time has faded away but there’s still a chance to finally get Tyrell blood on that chair and she would do anything necessary to get that crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. I really wanted to post a chapter on Saturday but the news of Chadwick Boseman’s death crushed me.  
> But I’m back and life goes one:))  
> A little short in my opinion but getting there  
> Until.. next time ;)


	5. Chapter 5

293 A.C.

Jae POV

“Do you miss her? Your mother I mean.”

Me and Izzy were in the gardens with a clear blue sky above us. It was a beautiful day and I convinced her to join me. Especially since I knew that the gardens had yellow roses. Her favorites. Ser Arthur had guard duty today and he was always standing vigilant for any kind of threats. I could see other ladies in the gardens, too, having conversations of their own.

“I do. But I don’t really remember what she looked like, so I wouldn’t recognize her if she stood right in front of me.” Izzy told me sorrowful. But also in that moment I felt a sense of jealousy. At least her mother was alive somewhere, but mine? Dead after after my birth. I looked straight into the distance. The sea glittering under sun and the waves hitting the shores. Thinking about my mother’s family brought me sadness. I knew that I will probably never leave kings landing. All the lords and ladies of the court whispering that if I went north that I would come back to steal my brothers throne. As if I want to sit on that ugly, cursed chair. It has brought nothing but death and misery for not only for the royal families but the common folk. And with those greedy highborns at court who always ask for favors from the crown. I have already began to plan my escape from this shithole but I know that it won’t be easy. Where would I go? North? Maybe but it’s the first place my family will look for me. Summerhall? No way. As the prince of Summerhall it would be stupid to go there. What about the wall? I have uncles from both sides of my family there. Hell, I could take the black and be done with these southerners like my uncle Aemon did. At one of the ravens he sent me, he told that he never regrets taking the black. I know I won’t regret it If it means that I could escape all this. However, leaving Westeros entirely wouldn’t be such a bad idea either. It would be almost impossible to find me, since I could have gone anywhere in the world.

“Jae? Are you fine? Izabelle interrupted my planing.

“Yes, I am alright just thinking”

“Thank you, for bringing me here. I really like it here.” She gave a sweet smile.

I stood up and went to of the bushes with the yellow roses. I picked one and went back to where she was sitting. I frown already on her forehead. I went to a slight bow and held the flower in front of me as a offering.

“My lady” I said dramatically. The girl giggled, stood up and curtsy deeply. “My prince” and took the flower. We laughed and sat back down.

_She really has a beautiful smile._

“Brother” i Heard a squeaking voice. Looking up I saw my sister Myrcaella holding her dress up and running towards me. I reacted just in time to catch her and spun her around, her giggles filling the gardens. I put her down and she looked at Izzy with interest. Izzy remembering her status, bowed deeply with a quiet “my princess”.

“How is my favorite sister, doing?

“I am alright, big brother.” She giggled

“And where’s tommen?”

“Playing with his many cats again” Cella said rolling her eyes

I didn’t even dare to ask about Joffrey since my relationship with him is non consistent. The boy was even mean to his own siblings Cella and tommen and the Martell ones he also detest. He really didn’t get along with anyone but his mother. Even father kept his distance with that boy.

_The only thing we have in common_

“Would like to keep me company in the library, big brother? She asked with her green puppy eyes. Our love for books brought us closer than anyone accepted, which made Cersei hate me even more.

_Can’t do anything right, can I?_

“Of course, Cella.”

Going back to the keep with our guards and Izzy in the back, we suddenly came across the two people I hate and who also hate me. Cersei Lannister and her lion cub Joffrey. The two already had an angry glare before I could say anything.

“Myrcaella! What in the seven hells are you doing” the golden lioness screeched.

“Mother, did I do something wrong?

_She’s so innocent, I hope she doesn’t change like the others._

“What are you doing with my sister, bastard”

Joffrey. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes back to my brain.

“OUR sister, asked me to accompany here to the library.” I replied tired by this already.

“You are very welcome to join, little brother” my voice full with sarcasm. Knowing that the boy is would rather jump off a cliff than enter the library to to read books.

“You dare to speak to me like that, Blackfyre?”

“He’s not a blackfyre, joffrey. Aunt Lyanna and father were married.” Myrcealla shot back at him.

“It is ok, Cella. Let’s just go to the library, shall we? The girl nodded and we passed the two.

“Your father will hear about this, bastard” Cersei shouted after me. I only shook my head not wanting to say something I’ll regret. In my head already pursing my escape plan.

Rhaella POV

I was in my sons chambers waiting for him to finish his council meeting. Those greedy lords probably grasping for more power for their own sake. Given the chance they stab the king in the back.

_You need be smarter, son. A true dragon shouldn’t concern itself with the opinions of sheep._

Hearing footsteps and the other side of the door, I prepared myself for the conversation I will have with my firstborn. I remember summerhall like it was just yesterday. My family burned, because my foolish grandfather wanted to bring back dragons. So many lost their lives that day, and for what? I balled my fist in frustration and anger. Suddenly the door opened and my son walked in. _Rhaegar._ My firstborn. I always feared that he would turn out like his father but the gods blessed me a good son. _Almost good._

After I was informed of my sons ridiculous wish to fulfill that absurd prophecy, by running away with a 15 year old northern girl, who also happened to be betrothed, I couldn’t believe it. My son told about his beliefs but I never would thought he would do such thing. And the part of all this his negligence of his son, just because he didn’t turn out to be his third head, his Visenya.

When Lord Eddard Stark first arrived in the capital with baby Jae, I was delighted to meet him. I didn’t care that his parents started a rebellion. He was my blood, my grandson. However, I knew that Rhaegar would be disappointing that it was a boy, but when he didn’t even want to hold him, I was furious and ashamed. He stepped away from him like he had a contagious disease. The look Lord Stark gave my son made me almost fear that he would butcher him right there in front on everyone.

_Flashback begin…_

_“It seems like his grace does not approve of my nephew.” Growled Lord Stark._

_“Careful how you speak about the soon to be king, my lord.” Jon Connington snapped back._

_“My lords, please. The war has just ended, let’s focus on repairing the realm and make peace with eachother” I intervened before this could escalate._

_“My father burned alive right where I am standing. My brother choked himself in order to save father. My sister kidnapped by the crown prince. My brother in all but blood murdered trying to bring justice to my family. And now my nephew, the only piece left of my dear sister, abandoned by his own sire.” The lords voice broke in defeat and pain. “I am not stupid. I know what kind of life my nephew will have here. He will be blamed for his parents mistake. But I won’t allow that. Let me take him north, where honor and family really counts. Where the southern politics mean nothing to us. I will raise him besides my children and I will make sure they treat him as family.” The new lord of Winterfell finalizes his monologue._

_I truly felt for the Lord, even though he stood at the other side of the battlefield. Deep down I know he’s right about my grandson. He will have a horrible life even If I stand besides him. I won’t be able to control the whispers of the court. They will blame this sweet, innocent boy no matter what. As I was just to agree with Lord Stark for the sake of my grandchild, my son replied first._

_“No.”_

_“No?” Eddard stark questioned._

_“He’s my son. He belongs here with me. I won’t let you take him north. He’s a prince of the realm.”_

_“YOUR SON?! YOU CANT EVEN LOOK AT HIM.” The Lord yelled at his crown prince. All the guards tensed and immediately had their hands on their swords pommels._

_“You as traitor of the crown, shouldn’t even dare to demand a thing from his grace. He’s the father of that child and you are only his uncle. It’s not your decision to make” the lord hand roared back at the northern lord._

_“SILENCE! My judgement has been made. My son stays here.” No one dared to speak. My son looked to his left where an averaged height girl with olive skin and brown hair was standing. She had a frightening look on her face when she noticed that my son was looking at her. Rhaegar gave a nod towards Lord Stark and girl shyly approached him so she could hand her over the babe. The uncle of the boy had a pleading look on his face, his eyes filling with tears. He looked down on the boy, whispered into his ear and gave him a long kiss on the head as a goodbye. He handed him over and did not look away until the nursemaid disappeared behind a door. He didn’t even look at anyone and just turned around and left._

_Flashback ends…_

“Mother” my son leaned down to give a kiss on the cheek.

“How was the council meeting with those lords”

“Boring as always. I don’t even know why I bother to attend. Connington could handle them easily.” I hummed.

“Have you thought about my offer, son?” A few days ago I told Rhaegar that I wanted to go on a trip to Summerhall. Jae is the prince of Summerhall and I wanted to him to visit the palace, because one day he will rule from there. I didn’t think of it as big deal since Aegon sails to Dragonstone whenever he wants, so why not Jae too?

“Mother. I am afraid I can’t allow it.”

“Allow what exactly” I tilted my head to the side

“I can’t let him go to Summerhall. The Martells and Lannister’s won’t like it”

“Oh, so you only sit on that chair to please them? YOU are king not them. Jae is not a threat, his just a boy, Rhaegar!”

“They fear he will rebell”

“As a ten year old? Rhaegar have you lost your mind on that battlefield ten years ago?” I chuckled at this absurd situation. “You see how they treat him and still he’s a kind young lad. Have you thought about how this looks to Starks in the north? I am sure the rumors have reached them already and now you won’t even allow him to visit his castle? Why do you hate your own son, Rhaegar?!”

“I don’t hate him, mother. I love him with all my heart. My marriage to Elia was political and not romantic. We respect each other and I love Rhaenys and Aegon. But Lyanna? I love her, so much. And he’s the product of that love”

“Oh really? I don’t think he has felt one pinch of that love you are talking about. It hurts, you know. To see my son be controlled like this by his so called advisors. You can’t even see what they are doing to us. Tearing us apart so when we fall that they can climb up the stairs of that ugly chair. The first chance they get they will stab you in the back and it’ll be too late to stop it.”

I stood up and left without another word. I let my words sink in, and hope that someday he gets his head out of his arse and start ruling like a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest so far so proud of myself :D  
> So I all start to really move forward with this story and I think you got the memo of Jon shit life. His time in Kings landing is coming to an end;)  
> Please comment, It really helps me to get better and better.  
> Until... next one ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been awhile I guess. Im sorry but school started three weeks ago and I’m already done with it. From now on I’ll try to update once a week, hopefully.

294 A.C.   
  
The wall

3rd Person

“My Lord Commander. There is a body in front of the gate. We believe it is Jafer Flowers, my lord.” His steward informed him, gravely. Another one. 

Another Ranger vanished beyond the wall only to be found dead, days later. He’s the fourth in two moons. It was never easy to lose one of his people to the wildness, but unfortunately their duty is to protect the realm from everything beyond that huge freezing wall. However, their bravery and sacrifice will always be honored and remembered. Still something is definitely going on, something dire. Nodding the lord commander left his room and entered the yard. Stewards, builder and some rangers gathered around the courtyard in order to find out what the commotion was about. The rangers body pale as snow with cuts and bruises across his face. His blue eyes wide open looking up to the clouds. 

“He always had a grim expression but he took his duty seriously.” The voice of one the few men he liked. Benjen Stark. Brother of the Warden of the North. “ That’s the only way he would have wanted to die. Doing what he’s supposed to do. As far as I know he has no family, no wife nor children to inform. We must burn his body like the rest of them.” “He’s the fourth body in two moons, Stark. What in the seven hells is happening”

“I wish I knew, my lord commander, I wish I knew.” Stark walked away. While we are all brothers in black, the rangers had a another close relationship to one another. They had to since they are putting their lives in danger for the realm. They had each other’s back out there, and that is vital. Recently the wildings have been spotted closer to the wall which is also concerning. Mayhaps it’s time to get word out to the warden of the north. They needed more men to defend the wall and more men meant more food. Sighing, the lord commander returned to his room and called for his steward to get the fastest raven they had. He didn’t know why but all of this happening now made him uneasy. The rangers, the wildlings the weather getting colder every day. In his mind he was silently praying to the old gods for a blessing.

Benjen was lost in his thoughts. The lord commander was right, he could feel it in his bones. The wildings, the dead rangers and more unexplainable happenings lately. Stark knew the risks, when he decided to leave his brother and the only home he knew, to serve the realm at the wall. He was a third son, what could he had possibly inherited. The Starks were known for ruling the north for 8,000 years, longer than any great house in Westeros. However some of them dedicated their lives for the nights watch. It was a great honor for Starks to serve at the nights watch, yet the southerners thought otherwise. Of course, not all of them saw it that way and actually volunteered to take the black. Other reasons for a southerner to take the black was punishment for crimes. After Roberts failed rebellion many of his followers, who did not want to join their leader at the block, chose the nights watch. Benjen even expected his brother Ned at the wall any moment, but the Targaryens surprisingly pardoned him. Arriving at his destination the ranger knocked on the wooden door. He hoped that the maester was not resting and his prayers were heard when his steward opened the door for him.   
  
“My lord, how may I help you?”

“Is the master awake? I need to speak to him.” The lad nodded and invited him in. The room was just like any other room but with more equipment suitable for a maester. Although the Targaryen lost his sight years ago he had countless books on his book shelf. The maester was informed of his presence and send a warm smile. Despite their families bad blood, the two of them were friendly and respectful with each other. Their vows forbidding them from interfering in the realms politics, made them somehow disregard their families foes with one another.

  
“I was notified that another ranger perished. My condolences, Stark.” Came the low voice of the maester “It is everyones lost, but thank you.”   
“I actually came here to discuss something with you. May we do so in private? “ I nudged my head to where his stewards was standing, which was foolish since the old man cannot see it. “Of course. Lad, please leave us.” The boy left right away. I took a seat across from him.

“First of all, any ravens from our nephew?” I asked lightly. Our relationship with our nephew also brought us closer, much to the confused looks from others. “Our dear nephew is well as far as I can tell. His letters are getting shorter and shorter I might add. We both know that every raven is supervised which is probably why his not telling much.“ His face full of concern and sadness. Before the rebellion, King Rhaegar was continuously reaching out the maester for information and wise words. It was not known what they wrote about but later on it was revealed that the prince believed in a prophecy and his need to fulfill it. He first believed to be this prince that was promised, hoewever that idea was shut down after multiple things not adding up. Following, Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon births, the silver prince hoped to be on the right path. His hopes for a third child, his Visenya was crushed after the news of princess Elias barrenness. Before the maester could reason with the young man not to do anything regrettable, it was already to late. The old man partial blamed himself for the rebellion. And with the gossip of prince Jaehaerys negligence, the former crownprince took the duty to help the northern boy as best as he could. In fact, he and his niece Rhaella were the only ones who did not forget about him. 

“My brother has tried several times to let the boy be fostered at Winterfell, but unsuccessful. I am already planning to go down there myself and pull him out of the snakes pit.” Stark growled “We need be to smart about this. Going down there will put you and him in grave danger.I am sure that my niece rhaella is doing everything she can to protect him.” The brown haired man sighed in defeat and changed the subject. “We have received concerning numbers from wildings sighting. We need more men to defend the wall. We are simply not enough” “I suppose so, but I have been wondering..why now? The wildings have never succeeded in climbing the wall, why are they trying it again now?” The maester frowned deeply “And also the four dead rangers. All this at the same time. Something is happening, maester. Something big.” 

They sat in silence and after a while Benjen left the Targaryen to continue his duty. Retreating back to his chamber and filling his cup with the piss they call beer. 

_We need to be smart about this…_

He knew going south and practically kidnapping his nephew would solve nothing. It would put everyone in danger and a war could break out, again. Laying down on his stone hard bed his thoughts were filled with his sisters laugh and memories. Was his nephew just like her? Wild and unpredictable? Hopefully not. But he will find out. He will get him out of there even if it kills him.

  
Kings Landing

The streets were filled with commoners and peasants alike. Vendors on the markets shouting their offers for more buyers, traders from all around the world negotiating their prices. Jae loved it when the city was plenty of sorts of people from different ethnicity and heritage. Walking around the streets, with Ser Jonothor and five house Targaryen guards, naturally, the boy tried to soak everything he possibly could. From old stories from older inhabitants or legendary tales from other one’s origins. Although, the guards were an intimidating sight, the people of kings landing did not seemed to mind. They kept their distance but some threw a friendly smile his way. Children ran his way to touch him for good luck or something. Others screaming his name multiple times for his attention.

“Better stay close, my prince.” Ser Jonothor leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Nothing to worry about, Ser. They are just trying to touch me for good fortune, I am afraid. They mean no harm.” “Still. Stay close, please.”

Sighing they continued their journey through Kings landing. The prince was known for visiting the orphanage manifold. He would bring his books and read to them. The tells about the long night and Aegon’s conquest, the most popular ones. Or he would simply sing to the children. He did not have the exact voice of his father but still beautiful to listen to. 

“Do you think dragons will return, your grace.” A little girl around five years old asked me, with hopeful blue eyes. “Dragons went extinct almost 140 years ago, little girl.” My answer saddened the face of the blond girl. 

_Are they really extinct?_ A voice whispered in my head, doubtfully. The dreams of the two dragons intensified every night. The last one more real than the one before, soaring the skies without care and yet protecting their rider.

All of the sudden, screaming could be heard from various directions. All of the guards tensed and half way drew their swords. Jae helped the caretakers to get the children away from the sudden commotion as quickly as possible.

“Ser, what is going on.” He shouted in confusion. “I do not know, better get you back to the red keep, my prince. Ser Alliser, clear us a path, immediately.” The captain of the city watch nodded and right away commanded his guards to make a way. The guards were pushing and shouting at the commoners to get out of the way. It was a complete chaos. They were just waking through a long hallway when eight men blocked their way. With the city watch trying to control the crowds, they were on their own and outnumbered. They wore dark clothes, hoods over their heads and had nothing significant to remember or identify them. Ser Jonothor was in front of me and the rest of them around me. 

“Move or you will be killed.” The Kingsguard said with determination “We only want the boy. No one else needs to die.” The raspy voice of the leader. “I won’t repeat myself. Get out our way or lose your heads.”

Without warning five of the attackers rushed forward with battle cries. All five dragons guards sprang into action and blocked the attackers blades. The dagger the boy received from his uncle for his eleventh birthday was in his hand, ready to defend himself. It was now three assassins against a kingsguard and a boy.

“Run back to the red keep. And don’t turn arou-“ Ser Jonothor was cut off by a sword swinging above his head. He ducked.

The men were not the greatest swordsmen, yet skilled enough. Well some of them.Looking to his left were three dead bodies of the attackers and two guards had severe injuries, not able to fight anymore. To his right a dragon guard was struggling against two, simultaneously. The guard had his back against the brick wall. One of the two took a step forward, making his standing unbalanced. The guard saw his chance and slew his blade across the aggressors thigh. He hollered in pain and doubled over, - a big mistake. The guard lifted his sword to behead the man, when the other assassin took out a small knife to stab the guard on his unprotected side. Jae stepped out from Ser Jonothors back, tightened his grip on his dagger and thrust it into the attackers neck. Blood ran down his throat and mouth, as he hit the ground hard. Meanwhile, the kingsguard lunged his sword into the belly of another assailant and hit the head of the apparent leader, with the butt of the swords pommel. He wanted a prisoner for questioning. Jae thought. 

“Thank you, my prince. You saved my life.” He noticed him going pale and saying nothing at all. “I know that it is terrible and you are in shock, but let’s better return to the keep.”

Lookin around, there were seven attackers dead, one even without his head, two guards succumbed to their injuries, two had minor cuts and one guard and Ser Jonothor were still standing. “WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS, WERE THE CITY WATCH GUARDS IN ALL OF THIS!” Ser Darry asked no one specific, but he was fuming. His armor with splatters of blood. He snapped his head back to where Jae was standing in total distress.

“Why did you not flee when I told you so, your grace.” His voice angry yet with a concerned look. “You always said that a kingsguard never flees.” The quiet voice answered him in fright

“BUT YOU ARE NO KINGSGUARD, YOU COULD HAVE PERISHED HERE AND NOW!!” The black haired boy looked down, “But I still saved his life, did I not.” He pointed to the guard standing vigilantly. 

The older man huffed and turned around to his dead men and the two covering their injuries as good as possible. “You two stay her, city watch will be here to help you get to a maester. We need to get the prince to safety, right now.” Considering their circumstances the gods still were on their side, because as soon as he finished his sentence ,some city watch guards appeared to help the injured ones and the others to escort the prince back. This attempt to kill the prince will be a huge outrage and shock. How will the royal family react to this? The Starks in the north? This is now top priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now my longest, I’m progressing:). I am still having problems with fight scenes. I have a great imagination I just cant really write it down. But I tried my best.  
>  As always critics and comments are welcomed but stay friendly, folks;)  
> Any suggestions will also be considered.  
> Well that’s it.  
> Until... next oneee:D


	7. Chapter 7

294 A.C.

**Kings Landing**

The small council were sitting in their reserved seats. At he head of the table was King Rhaegar. His silver hair wavy and cut to the shoulders. The king still had a very handsome face but, two rebellions and the death of his second wife still weighted gravely on him, making him look older than he actually. To his right was his hand, Jon Connington. His expression stern, looking around the table at the other lords. His hair and beard reddish with gray hair showing slowly. Everyone knew his love for his king and after the war he also suggested to punish the rebels by stripping them of their title, for rebelling against House Targaryen. On the opposite side of Connington was Warden of the West, Tywin Lannister. The Lion of the West. Very ambitious to get his house back to glory. He earned his reputation, after the rebellion and extinction of the houses Reyne and Tarbeck. However, during Roberts rebellion he did not clearly pick a side. And now, with his daughter queen and his grandchildren, he’s still wanting for more power.

_As if it isn’t enough_.

Next we have the warden of the reach, lord Mace Tyrell. A rather dense man with too big expectations and ambitions. In every meeting he boasts his wealth, _to annoy lord Lannister most likely._ Everyone knew that the real head of house Tyrell was his grandmother, Olenna Tyrell. All his suggestions and plans came from her no doubt.

Following him is lord Stannis Baratheon, master of laws. An intelligent man trying to his best to clear his house’s name. Many did not agree with the king to add him to the council after the war. Rhaegar however explained that having lord Stannis with them, made it easier to keep an eye on him.

The rest of the council are lord Baelish, master of coin. Lord Velaryon master of ships. Varys master of whispers. Grand maester Pycelle and lastly lord commander Gerold Hightower.

“My lords, shall we begin.”

“Your highness, there have been letters from the north from mostly Lord Stark. One of them asking for his nephew’s fostering.” Grand maester replied slowly. The king sighed

“Will the man ever to stop. He knows that we’ll never let the prince north.” The hand of the king

“You can not blame him now, can you?” Lord Stannis never had anything bad to say about the north. His brother’s relationship with Eddard Stark was talked about throughout the realm.

“I will write back that it will not be possible. Next topic.”

“Well, I just received letters from the twin towers. Lord Walder has gained two more grandsons and granddaughters, I believe.”

Lord Walder was infamous for his many children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. Even at age 86, he still was very active in his houses’ affairs.

“Great. More Freys in Westeros. I am afraid he will not stop father children until he meets death.” Lord Baelish’s comment broke the awkward silence.

“There should be a rule that after the age of 75 you are not allowed to father more children yourself.” He continued joking.

“Pycelle. Send my congratulations. Anything else?” Before anyone could answer him the doors flew open. Immediately lord commander Gerold, who was standing behind the king, drew his sword in seconds. The loud noise made every lord jump in their seats and whip their heads towards the open doors. Ser Arthur and Ser Jamie.

“What is the meaning of this?” The King asked with bewildered face.

“Your grace, there has been an attempt to assassin your son.” Ser Arthur replied very angry

“Which one?”

“Prince Jaehaerys, your grace.”

“Is he…?” His grace couldn’t finish his sentence out of fear of what he might hear.

“No. Ser Jonothor protected him but we lost two dragon guards and two more are injured.” Ser Jamie’s angered voice told him

“Where is he?”

“In his room. He had.. he had kill one in order to save a guards life. He hasn’t been able to leave Ser Jonothor’s side since then.”

“Have you informed the rest of the family?”

“We sent a page boy to inform them.”

Rhaegar acknowledged his answer and turned to his council.

“Council is over. Anything you have to say, can be discussed the my hand.” He stood up and left the room with the three kingsguard right behind him.

**Queen Rhaella’s chambers**

“Rhaenys you need to choose.” Queen Elia’s tired voice interrupted her thoughts.

“But I already have my servants. Why do I need more?” Rhaella chuckled. “They won’t be your servants. They will be your friends and companions, darling. You bled a week ago. It’s time to choose your ladies in waiting.”

Queen Dowager Rhaella, Queen Elia, Princess Rhaenys and Princess Daenerys were having lunch together. It was a beautiful day but they decided to stay inside for lunch.

They have been discussing this topic for days know but Rhaenys seems to avoid it every time. The girl just got her moon blood, which means that she is a woman now and can bare children. Of course, not right now but it starts somewhere. She is a very stubborn girl and does not like it when others tell her what to do. The older she gets the more difficult it will be to control her. Daenerys seems to find it very amusing but she’s ten and has some years before she’s considered a woman.

“You need to choose soon or will do it for you.” Her voice left no room for discussion. The 14 year old just rolled her eyes with a sigh. As always Dany was there to cheer her up when suddenly a knock could be heard on the other side of the door. She couldn’t even say come in, when Ser Oswell barged in.

“Your graces, there has been an grave incident.” They all frowned at the message.

“What kind of incident.” Rhaella asked the knight

“Some assassins tried to kill Prince Jaehaerys, my queen.” His voice quieting down a bit knowing the queen dowager will be furious. She did not have to look back to know that the rest of them were shocked, too.

“Is he alive?” She asked scared

“Yes. Unharmed. Well physically.”

“What do you mean.” Daenerys asked the bat knight

“They were outnumbered and he had to kill one of them.” Everyone gasped.

“Where is he now?” The Targaryen Queen asked furiously

“In his chamber with Ser Jonothor.”

They all made their way trough the halls of the keep to Jae’s room. Servants passed and had an uneasy look on them. _They know. This will spread throughout the kingdom quickly_. They arrived at the same time as the king and went inside. There on the end of the bed, sat Jae. Within the room were, naturally Ser Jonothor and some guards. There was also a servant girl she had seen around with Jae. They seemed to get along well, but what was she doing here. I noticed that me staring at her made her squirm and shy away. I realized that they were sitting very close before she got up and made space for the family. Which made Jae frown at her. _Who is she?_

“Jaehaerys?” Rhaegar Advanced to him. I looked at the guards and motioned with my head, to leave us. The girl was unsure what to do but I smiled at her reassuring to stay. My grandson was staring at the wooden floor. Probably hasn’t seen us enter his chamber. Rhaegar put his hand on his shoulders. He jerked away from him and looked up in shock and fear. “It is ok. Are you hurt?” Shaking his head I let out a sigh in relief. However, the boy was clearly too shocked to talk. I walked over to him and sat right next to him. Putting my arm around his shoulders made him brake down and cry on my shoulder. Elia and the girls were had unsure looks in their faces and after couple of moments, Elia whispered into their ears and all three left.

_Where are Cersei, Aegon and Viserys?_

I looked down at my grandson and notice him slowly closing his eyes. Poor boy. Somebody tried to kill him today. He must be exhausted and confused. I looked to my right to the servant girl still standing there. “The prince is tired. Would you be so kind and help him into his sleeping clothes?” The girl nodded her and prepared his clothes. Rhaegar squeezed his left should once again and left the room. A kissed the top of his head full of curls “I am so sorry, little pup. I promise I will make sure you leave this place.” With that I, too left him to rest. Standing outside of his room as expected, my son was waiting. Only Ser Jonothor who was guarding Jae’s room and Ser Arthur remained.

“Somebody put on a hit on my grandson, Rhaegar.”

“I know. They managed to capture the leader it seems.”

“It doesn’t matter. He is in danger. He is not safe here.” I looked my son dead in the eyes. _You will decline this time._

“What do you suggest I do, mother. Hmh?”

“Send him north. Lord Stark was right. The north is not like the south. They don’t play that stupid game. He’s eleven years old. There is time to fix this, Rhaegar.”

“I can no-“

“YOU CAN AND YOU WILL. FOR THE LITTLE LOVE YOU HAVE FOR HIM YOU WILL LET HIM LEAVE THIS GODFORSAKEN PLACE, FOR SEVEN HELLS.” I roared at him back. He was clearly shocked at my outburst my nodded his head. “Good. It is for the best of him.” Turning back to Ser Jonothor. “Thank you, Ser for what you did for my grandson.” The knight wore a smile and bowed his head.

I passed them and was going back to my chambers. It is time to write the letter, I always wanted to write. I know Lord Stark will finally be happy to have his sister’s son with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always critics and comments are welcomed but stay friendly, folks;)  
> Any suggestions will also be considered.  
> Until... next oneee:D


	8. Chapter 8

294 A.C.

Kings Landing

His screams could be heard almost everywhere in the halls of the dungeon. Crying. Pleading for mercy but no one heard or acknowledged his suffering. Pain was shooting threw his open wounds. His lost fingernails on the ground in front of him. His back marked with hundreds of whipping scars and blood of his own. His light brown hair turned dark, due to the blood. His face bruised to nearly to an unrecognizable stage. 

“Who sent you to kill the prince.” The defeated man was on his knees. His hands handcuffed with long chains holding them up to the ceiling. His breathing slowing down every moment that passes by. The person stepped forward to him, kneeling down in front of the injured man. His one eye to swollen and bruised to see anything. The left one’s sight blurry and painful to open too much. They were facing each other. No one talking. The cell small and dirty. A tiny window on the top of a wall, not giving much sunlight. 

“If you talk, we will stop.” Said the calm voice “Give us a name.”. 

“If I talk, he will kill everyone I hold dear.” The man begged. 

“Not, if you tell us who he is. He will be punished by the crown.” 

Nothing. The man would not talk. The guard picked up the knife and continued cutting the man until he talked.

Winterfell

“I cannot believe this. That poor boy.” Catelyn said with shock. “They cannot keep him down there, Ned. It is not safe.”. The lord sighed. He is tired. Tired of the king, the Targaryens and the south in all. 

“My lady, I also received a letter from the queen dowager. It seems that she was successful in convincing the king to send the boy here.” Lord Eddard was in his 30s but the look on his face made him seem older. 

“Well that’s joyous news, isn’t it?”  
“I almost lost him. My sister’s son was nearly butchered by assassin. And there was nothing I could do about it. If I only had never left him behind all those years ago.”. He ran his hands across his face. Catelyn saw his distress and approached him slowly “My lord. If you had taken him with you eleven years ago, you would have been executed for treason.” She tried to reason with him. “The north needed you. After the war the smallfolk and all the lords needed their leader. Someone to rely and trust.” He shook his head in denial but also in understanding. 

“I believe Robb will be delightful with a cousin his age to play and spar with.” He knows the boys will get along well enough. Better than him and his late brother Brandon. As first born and future warden of the north, his brother got all the attention. He was never jealous, no, but they both were different in every way. Brandon was absolutely not shy about taking what he wanted. He was rather hot-blooded, a trait their father, Lord Rickard, described as originating from "the wolf blood". Brandon shared this trait with his sister, Lyanna, and Eddard believes this led them both to early deaths. Brandon was the best swordsman among his siblings, and an excellent jouster. He was the one who was supposed to married to Catelyn not Eddard. Everything he had was supposed to be Brandon’s, even his children. 

“We should tell the children about his coming.” His wife got up and left him in his solar. He looked at the desk. Letter and papers scattered infront of him but the from the queens still in his hands. 

This time I will not give him up so easily, Lya. I promise.

Kings Landing 

“Do we know who had ordered it?” Princess Daenerys asked her brother. They were all in his private work room -except for Jae.  
“No, dany. The prisoner won’t talk.” She looked around the room of people. Her mother was furious but she tried to hide it. Her aunt Elia also wore a mask not easy to decipher but the others emotion were clear as glass. Viserys looked bored and with his mind completely elsewhere, while Aegon and Rhaeny kept sharing glances at each other. Queen Cersei was sitting with her children as well as trying to comfort Myrcealla who was the most in discomfort. 

“But I also have other news to tell you all.” He brother continued.”this attack on Jae was gruesome and will be investigated thoroughly but for his own safety I send Jae north to his uncle.” 

“Send him north! To his rebellious uncle?! This is a bad move.” Cersei screeched, with Joffrey nodding of course.

“Brother she is right. He cannot be send up there to those dogs. They will use him to start something again.” Viserys angry voice directed at his brother. Rhaegar only send a glare in warning. He is speaking to the king, brother or not. 

“Why not double up security and give him a second kingsguard if need be.” Queen Elia asked in the round. “And how about we keep him in the keep. With more guards, and a kingsguard no one will be able to try to end his life, once more.”

“So you want to lock him up here? Mhm? So he can grow old and rot like an animal, dear Elia.” The calming voice of her mother made everyone look at her. She was sending near a window,looking out. With her back to everyone. She is close to let the dragon out. I can see it. 

“Of course n-“  
“Then it’s settled. The boy will leave. It is for the best.” Dany noticed Aegon and Rhaenys giving their grandmother a glare but said nothing else. Neither did Cersei nor Viserys. 

“Bu- but he will not be gone forever, right father?” Myrcealla face was red with tears. “No, sweetling. He will return, but for now he needs to leave. For his safety.” Rhaegar looked into her eyes so she understood him. Reluctantly the girl nodded. 

“When will he leave, brother?” Melting the little awkward atmosphere. “Tomorrow. I want him there as soon as possible. I trust the north will look out for him.” She bowed her head. He will be leaving tomorrow. Who knows when she’ll see him again. Rhaegar dismissed everyone with the lioness most outraged.  
Maybe she should apologize. For throwing away their friendship but how. Mother always was displeased with Dany for joining Rhae, Aeg and Vis in their plays against Jae. 

I should at least apologize. He’s family after all. 

Jae’s bedroom

The black haired boy was packing his belongings. He realized that he did not have many things that meant something to him. Almost all of his clothes were black or dark colors. 

Red was never my color. It is the color of the Targaryens. I never felt like one of them. 

However they are some he holds dear. Uncle Aemon’s books. Those books were gifted by his uncles and meant a lot to him since they were only things down here that connected him to his family in the north. From the moment he leaned that his mother was a stark and therefore from the north, he always asked his father if he could go. Unfortunately with no luck. 

“Do you have everything, my prince?” Izzys voice interrupted his thoughts. “Yes, yes I think so.” From the years they knew each other they became very close, behind closed doors obviously. She was still shy especially when one of his family members were near but she has opened to him more. I’m going to miss you, Izz.  
She approached him so they were face to face. “I know that, you always wanted to go there. To see your mother’s land and her family. I just want you to know that I hope you find happiness. You deserve it.” She had tears in her eyes. Jae smiled sadly and hugged her dearly. “Thank you for always being my friend, Izzy. I’m going to miss very much.” He let go and what he did not except was quick kiss to his cheek. She left quickly. He had just finished his packing, when he heard a knock on his door. 

“My prince. Princess Daenerys is here. May she come in ?” Ser Oswell informed him. Dany? Why is she here? “Yes, please. Let her in.” 

The knight opened the door widely and there she was. She entered uneasily his room, clearly feeling out of place. Her silver hair were braided in southern way and her dress was light blue with white. Everyone said that Daenerys is the most beautiful princess in the seven kingdoms. But only whispers since they did not want to offend his sister rhae.

“Princess Daenerys, what can I do for you?” She smiled at him while looking at the packings on the floor. “Well, nephew. You will be leaving tomorrow and I.. I came to apologize.” He frowned at her. “Apologize? For what exactly.”  
Dany sighed and sat in the end of his bed. 

“How I, Ehm… ended our friendship when we were six. Viserys always whispered into my ear and so did Rhae. I ju- I just believed them. Of how your mother seduced my brother to run away. And that you are not one of us. I see now that they are just angry and hurt at Rhaegars choices eleven years ago. And they can only blame you.” Her voice became quiet. “You did not deserve that. We were close friends and I ruined by believing lies and playing part in those stupid games against you. You don’t need to forgive me but I just want you to know that I am deeply sorry. For everything” Jae was amazed. She came here in her free will to apologize to him. 

“I accept your apology. But it will take time to forgive.” She nodded her head in understanding and left. Jae threw himself to his bed. What a strange day. And tomorrow he will travel to Winterfell. Finally. I will finally see my mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read your comments about how a kingsguard, possibly Ser Arthur or Ser Jamie should travel with him. The problem with that is: I want him to do things and leave Westeros but that will impossible with a kingsguard since they are loyal to Rhaegar and wil have to report to him. There will be a kingsguard traveling but just until they arrive in Winterfell.  
> Comments/Suggestions are always appreciated but stay polite, please.  
> Until ... next one ;)


	9. Not a chapter

So since Jae will be traveling north he will have guards for sure and kingsguard. My problem right now is, i want to satisfy everyone and cannot decide between Ser Arthur, Ser Jonothor, Ser Jamie and Ser Oswell. So which one of these four do you want with Jae to travel? Let me know in the comments:)


	10. Chapter 9

**283 A.C.**

**To** **wer of Joy**

**Princess Lyanna Targaryen**

Another kick, a little harder than the one before. She smiled lovely at her belly. _This one is a boy, I am certain._ Lyanna is seven months pregnant. Her belly very visible and still growing. The product of her’s and Rhaegar’s love.

A year ago, if you had said that the she wolf of Winterfell, will become a mother to a little dragonwolf, Lyanna would have laughed in their faces and called them fools. Lyanna never wanted to marry, let alone that stag Robert, but she loved her family. She was good with those younger than her. Eventually, she would have liked the idea of her family, with a husband of her choice.

_Sigh._ Since her thirteenth’s nameday, her father would speak about a woman’s true work and purpose in the worlds society. To be married off to some lord without having a say, wed him, and birth him children – sons preferably. Lyanna never wanted that for herself. She craved for freedom and happiness. She was better than her brothers when it came to horse races and equal when they were training with swords. Many at Winterfell whispered her to be half centaur half wolf. Not that it matters now, she thought. The war was never meant to happen. She ran away with the dragon prince to be free of the boundaries her family bestowed on her. And now? Her father and Brandon were dead, because of her.

“Princess, are you alright?” It was Ser Oswell standing at the door with his black, red armor. At first she did not know what to think of the knights. They were known throughout the realm as legends and Lyanna always wanted to be a knight of some sort. She looked up to Warrior Nymeria and Queen Visenya Targaryen. But her father was too strict to let her follow her desire.

The three kingsguard treated her with politeness, especially Ser Gerold. She knew that the whole situation was a burden for him, but he obeyed Rhaegar’s demands anyway.

Lyanna met Ser Arthur, when after winning the joust against three squire in honor of Howland Reed, she escaped to the woods to hide her armor and shield. Him and Rhaegar had approached her with caution. Eventually they became friends and after running away with Rhaegar , Ser Arthur became an even closer friend to her.

When the arrived at the tower of joy, _no idea why Rhaegar named it that way,_ Ser Arthur started training her. She was good, she knew that but still no match to the kingsguard.

While Ser Gerold was the polite and dutifully one, Ser Arthur a good friend, Ser Oswell was one she got along best. His dark and somewhat bad jokes and sarcasm which they both shared, pulled them closer. He would jape that the baby will come out in the form of a wolf wth dragon wings. After her pregnancy announcement all five came up with a bet about what gender the baby will have. Rhaegar was determined it was a girl and Ser Gerold and Arthur followed their princes lead. Her and Ser Oswell were sure it was a boy.

“Yes, Oswell I am fine. He’s kicking harder to today that’s it.” She smiled up at him. “Any news from the trident?” She asked hopefully. He shook his head. “No, Princess. But Ser Arthur is with him. The stag will fall don’t worry.” He was never one to really smile only to laugh at his own terrible jokes.

“Ser Oswell?”

“Yes, Princess?”

“I never wanted this to happen. The war, I mean. And I just…I am scared of what will happen to me and my child.” The shaky voice of hers. “If… if things don’t turn out to be as planned. Can you promise me something?” He nodded his head,”Anything” she smiled sadly and looked down at her swollen belly. “Promise, he will have a good life. And that he will be not blamed for any of this. Please, Ser Oswell.” Lyanna begged him. “Of course. I promise.” She slowly stood up and hugged him tightly. A tear rolling down her left cheek. _Thank you_.

**294 A.C.**

**Ser Oswell**

He remembers the day of prince Jaehaerys’ birth like it was yesterday. The painful screams of lady Lyanna repeating in his dreams. _I promised. And I failed._

When we got the news of lord Roberts death and the rebels defeat, we were relieved everything turned out alright. Well, almost everything. The princess had gone into labour the day after receiving the joyous news. The nurses all had concerning looks and before he could ask what the matter was, he was ushered outside.

The letter, written by the crown prince himself, also said to bring the princess and their daughter to kings landing as soon as possible.

After almost half a day the princess finally gave birth. To a boy. Ser Oswell knew deep inside that the prince will not be thrilled. He wanted a daughter for his prophecy. His reaction to the babe after the presenting was unacceptable for Ser Oswell. The realm bled for his mistake and stubbornness, and now he couldn’t even look at his own creation with the wolf girl.

While prince Aegon loud screams troubled everyone around him, Jaehaerys was the complete opposite. He was a quiet babe and only silently cried when he needed changing or milk. His toddler years were the same. Rhaegar never paid attention to him only on his namedays. And even then it was rather cold and forced. Queen Elia was trying to be a mother figure but even Oswell could see the false mask. The Martell queen cared more about her and her children reputations. However she was never cruel to him. That could not be said for her daughter.

Rhaenys was a Martell through and through. From her looks up to her behavior. She was a stubborn girl – which could have come from both sides of her families – headstrong and sometimes impetuous with little interest about others. Rhae was not in any way cruel or mad but incredibly spoiled. As the firstborn child of the king she had luxury and opportunities others could only dream about. She was a royal princess and had a duty to the realm. The burden must weight heavy on her shoulders.

Her behavior worsened after taking a trip to Dorne and coming back. The girl thought herself the queen of Westeros and everyone knew that those thoughts were whispered in her ears by her uncles and cousins. In Dorne the succession is much different than in other parts of the realm. The firstborn heir is the next ruler, no matter the gender. Her cousin Arianne is Doran’s eldest child and heir. The Martells clearly wanted her on the throne even though Aegon, who is Martell as well, will be king. This could cause a conflict with the royal family and the faith.

He was glad that Jae would be leaving this city for awhile. The martells hated him for he represents his graces choices and the Lannisters only want to get closer to the throne. The boy was innocent and yet blamed for everything. It will do him very good to visit his mother’s family in the north. Lord Stark rebelled against for what happened to his family. It was understandable. He only met him a handful of times and his honorable reputation is well known. Oswell knows he will treat his nephew like he is his own son. _He better._

The harbour was full with people. The king ordered the city watch to clear a path for them hours before. Still there were countless bystanders watching the youngest child of the king. His men and him, 30 house guards, were all preparing for the journey north. The ships were ready and everything they needed was brought inside of the ship by servants. Jae’s farewell to his family was an awkward situation. Only his grace, and queen dowager were present. In the last minute princess myrcella appeared. She was breathing heavily. _She must have ran to get catch him on time_. Rhaegar gave him a hug and kiss on top of his head before stepping back. Rhaella’s face was full with sadness but also anger. She hated sending him away, even if it was for his own good. Their hug was the most meaningful and the longest. Eventually they let go and she too gave him kisses on his face, which made him giggle. He then went to say goodbye to his sister. She put up a brace face still her eyes started to water. Jae assures them he will write as soon as he arrives.

Oswell bowed to them and without turning back they entered the ship to white harbor, leaving kings landing for gods know how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading all comments and serious consideration I chose Oswell. Hope everyone is somehow alright with that.   
> Comments are very welcomed.  
> Until... next one :D

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s my first chapter I don’t know if everyone of them will be this long probably not but it will never reach under 800 and like I said is my first ever chapter so if you see any mistakes or misunderstandings please tell me but stay polite:)  
> Until next one ;)


End file.
